<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Official Ghost-Tour Honeymoon by ZombieMerlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464816">An Official Ghost-Tour Honeymoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieMerlin/pseuds/ZombieMerlin'>ZombieMerlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phic Phight 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Maddie-centric, the OCs don't really matter in the grand scheme of things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieMerlin/pseuds/ZombieMerlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A ghost! That means there's a ghost!" he asks, his still-undetermined accent somehow managing to put more emphasis on the 'h' in 'ghost' than it normally does. He has this reaction every time the radar dings, without fail. The radar has gone off no less than six times today. </p><p>Santana Rodriguez-Gustav looks equally ecstatic, her hand a vice as she shakes Maddie's arm excitedly. Maddie has to remind herself that this is worth it. The money is worth this. Today is these two's last day here. She just has to weather the storm. Funding for research doesn't come easy, so she can't blow this. If this couple wants to waste their money on their so-called "official ghost tour honeymoon," that's fine. She just wishes they were easier to deal with.</p><p>--<br/>For Phic Phight 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phic Phight 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Phic Phight!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Official Ghost-Tour Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/gifts">bibliophilea</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The radar on the Fenton RV dashboard beeps, and Adrienne Rodriguez-Gustav gasps in unbridled excitement. </p><p>"A ghost! That means there's a <em>ghost</em>!" he asks, his still-undetermined accent somehow managing to put more emphasis on the 'h' in 'ghost' than it normally does. He has this reaction every time the radar dings, without fail. The radar has gone off no less than six times today. </p><p>Santana Rodriguez-Gustav looks equally ecstatic, her hand a vice as she shakes Maddie's arm excitedly. Maddie has to remind herself that this is worth it. The money is worth this. Today is these two's last day here. She just has to weather the storm. Funding for research doesn't come easy, so she can't blow this. If this couple wants to waste their money on their so-called "official ghost tour honeymoon," that's fine. She just wishes they were easier to deal with.</p><p>"Yes, that means there's a ghost," Maddie says patiently. She pries Santana's manicured hands off of her arm. Then, she starts up the Fenton RV and begins driving towards their target.  </p><p>There's a series of rapid clicking noises as Santana types out a message on the little device Maddie let her borrow to communicate with. It's just a PDA that Maddie had lying around and had little use for. She thought it would be a relief to get a break from Santana's voice, but that was before Maddie realized how annoying the clicking noises its virtual keyboard makes are. It seems like no matter what the medium, Santana never. Stops. Talking. Maddie should have known. She should have see the incessant chatter before Santana lost her voice as a warning sign. </p><p><em>"Are you actually going to hunt it this time? Are we finally going to see some action?" </em>the mechanized voice of the PDA says aloud. </p><p>Maddie grits her teeth. She's already explained to these two that there are always a few ghosts in Amity Park at any given point, that chasing after every single one that appears on the radar is an ineffective use of time, but it doesn't stick for some reason. They would insist that she track it down, and then they would both get disappointed when it was nothing more than a malformed blob or an ectopus or something. </p><p>"I don't know that this will be any different than the last few times," Maddie says. "The fact that there are two of them in close proximity is promising, I suppose, since ghosts are typically solitary entities, but—"</p><p>"The Ghost Facers said that ghosts constantly try to interact with humans, though," Adrienne interrupts.</p><p>If she throttles him now, the RV will go off the road and the three of them will be dead. She must control herself. Still. If she only hears about The Ghost Facers one more time in her life, it'll be one time too many. </p><p>"The Ghost Facers, as I have already explained, are not real scientists." </p><p>More clacking on that damned PDA.</p><p>
  <em>"Real science doesn't accept ectobiology yet, though, so that's not really fair." </em>
</p><p>"Look, we're here!" Maddie says before she can snap at the woman. Their destination is just outside of Central Park. While the park typically sees dozens of people during the day, at this time of night it's barren. Or at least. It usually is. </p><p>Phantom is one of the two ghosts the radar detected, because of <em>course </em>the last night of the Rodriguez-Gustav honeymoon had to end with an infuriating bang. The other ghost is smaller and presents itself as younger. It has blue skin and wears the khaki-colored get-up of a stereotypical animal trainer. What looks like a skeletal monkey ghost hangs precariously from the other ghost's neck. Maddie recognizes neither the khaki-wearing ghost nor its skeletal companion. </p><p>"Oh my goodness, let's go!" Adrienne says, camera at the ready. He starts to unbuckle his seatbelt. </p><p>"Not yet," Maddie says. "I'm not familiar with the other ghosts, I have to check how dangerous they are. The little monkey ghost didn't even show up on the radar, but— wait, Santana, what are you— stop!" </p><p>Santana has already crawled over Adrienne's lap and hopped out of the RV. Adrienne cheers and says something in a language Maddie doesn't understand, and then he's getting down and exiting the vehicle as well.</p><p>Maddie wants to smash something. They're acting like <em>children. </em>Instead of breaking a delicate piece of equipment, thouh, she mutters some choice words to herself and quickly grabs whatever weapons are within reach— a Lipstick Laser, and a net gun. Then, she gets out and sprints after the too-eager young couple.  </p><p>They're standing <em>in the open. </em>Maddie manages to reach them and yank them both out of the way right as a stray blast of what looks like ectoplasm hits the grass where they were just standing. The ghosts don't even notice, too caught up in their fight. </p><p>"Are you both <em>trying </em>to get yourselves killed?!" Maddie whisper-yells, tugging them behind a nearby tree. </p><p>"Of course not!" Adrienne says as Santana pulls against Maddie's grip and peers around the tree so she can take pictures. "But it's just so fascinating! A real live ghost in front of me! Or. Maybe not live. Ha ha!" </p><p>Maddie yanks Santana back and peeks around the tree herself. Phantom and the unknown smaller ghost are darting around and yelling at each other. Oddly enough, though, they're both holding weapons that look very similar. Phantom has never really used weapons for combat— it's always seemed to prefer whatever attacks it's own body can generate and then finishing the battle with a pilfered Fenton thermos. Even if there were something different about this ghost that warranted weapons, what are the odds that Phantom would have the <em>same </em>weapon as the ghost it's fighting. It just doesn't make sense. </p><p><em>"What are you doing? I want to see!" </em>says the mechanized voice of the PDA. Maddie turns to glare at Santana, finally losing her patience.</p><p>"Need I remind you that the first time you saw a ghost just <em>days </em>ago, you screamed so loud you lost your voice? Why are you so eager to get close to them now?" </p><p>"She knows you have her back this time because you're the best ghost hunter of all time," Adrienne says. He smiles sweetly, apparently having noticed Maddie's annoyance and attempting to buffer it. Maddie rolls her eyes and reigns herself in. </p><p>"Not even the best ghost hunter in the world can help you if you get melted by ectoplasm," Maddie says. </p><p>More clicking. Maddie and Adrienne wait patiently.</p><p>
  <em>"But they look like they're having so much fun! I want to watch."</em>
</p><p>"Fun?! In-fighting between ghosts isn't a game,it's a <em>war. </em>Even if one of them has some sort of battle or territory-related obsession, there's no way the both of them are enjoying this. It's instinct. They're trying to beat each other into a pulp!" </p><p>But then wild giggles float through the air the tree, and Maddie stops. Santana crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow with a smug look on her face, as if to say, "Oh, really now?" Maddie ignores it and looks around the tree again. She stares at the spot of ectoplasm on the grass where Santana and Adrienne had originally been standing. </p><p>Ectoplasm covers a wide range on the pH scale, and Maddie has long-theorized that ghosts can control it's acidity. This proves it. The grass looks fine. The ectoplasm is slowly evaporating, spitting green sparks into the air that dissapate as the ectoplasm loses its form. The grass underneath is unblemished — not burned or corroded or dead. Just a little bent from the weight of something on top of it. </p><p>Which means... ectoplasm is harmless. </p><p>During a brief pause in which the small ghost yells a faint taunt at Phantom, Maddie squints a closer look at the weapon. </p><p>It's a water gun. </p><p>It's a water gun filled with ectoplasm— <em>harmless </em>ectoplasm. </p><p>They're having a <em>water gun fight. </em></p><p>"They're... <em>playing</em>?" Maddie says to herself quietly as she watches, stunned. Seeing her drop her guard, Santana takes the opportunity to sprint away to hide behind the fountain in the middle of the park, which is the closest to the "fight" she could get without being spotted. </p><p>"They are playing," Adrienne confirms from her. Maddie turns to him. He's uncharacteristically somber, watching the ghosts' antics with a small, fond smile on his face, chuckling as Phantom dramatically clutches its chest and falls to the ground. The smaller ghost stands above it, cackling and spraying ectoplasm into the air. Maddie can't make out what they're saying, but their laughter is loud enough.</p><p>"I'm so excited." </p><p>"Excited?" Somehow, Maddie doesn't think he's talking about ghosts. "Excited for what?" </p><p>"Children."</p><p>"Didn't you both <em>just </em>get married?" </p><p>"Sure, but we have talked about it. It's not happening yet, but will. I just wish these two had the same opportunity. You know, to grow up, to start families. I mean, look at that boy. How old was he when he died? Eight? Nine? And the other one was just a teenager. Their parents must have been devastated."</p><p>Maddie stares. Hesitates. "You know... they may have been kids once upon a time, but... you shouldn't humanize them. They're not children anymore, they're monsters."</p><p>Even as she says it, she's unsure of herself. </p><p>Adrienne whirls, looking aghast. "How could you say that?" </p><p>"They terrorize the town! They don't care about the people that live here, they constantly put people in danger, they just... creatures of..." </p><p>The delighted squeals of the smaller— <em>younger</em> ghost ring out in the air, and Maddie can't bring herself to say "evil." Ten minutes ago she would have argued with him no problem, but now... how can she? There are no humans around, nobody for the ghosts to pretend to be good in front of. </p><p>"Do you really believe that, Dr. Fenton?"  </p><p class="">Maddie peers around the tree again. Phantom flies after the younger ghost, its— <em>his</em>— actions threatening and ectoplasm-drenched hug. She's reminded of Jazz playing make-believe with Danny when he was a toddler, coming up with all sorts of crazy adventures that they would dream up with Jazz's stuffed animal Bearbert. Maddie looks again at Santana. The excitement on her face pretty much reflects the faces of the ghosts dozens of feet above her. It's the same.</p><p class="">Well. It's not like she hasn't been wrong before.</p><p class="">"No," Maddie says softly. "No, I guess not." </p><p class="">Adrienne nods with a smile. "The Ghost Facers were right, then."</p><p class="">Moment ruined.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Endings suck. A lot. </p><p>This was written for Phic Phight 2020, and was a combination of two different prompts: </p><p>One from Natyouraveragenerd: "Danny and Youngblood are fighting! Oh, wait...it’s play-fighting!"</p><p>And one from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/pseuds/bibliophilea">bibliophilea</a>: "Ghost enthusiasts from out of town request the Fentons to be their bodyguards as they tour Amity Park. How do the Fentons respond? What happens when Phantom is forced to get involved?"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>